


【K】[猿美]愛的流刑地

by kyo696



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: M/M, 猿美
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 12:04:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18314933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyo696/pseuds/kyo696





	【K】[猿美]愛的流刑地

在最舒服最愉快的时候，他并不说“我喜欢你”、“我爱你”之类寻常的爱语。

高潮之际，他拉着美咲的双手放到自己脖子上。当双眼因为欲望而迷乱浑浊、声音嘶哑、皮肤温热而黏腻，情热的潮水从两人紧紧契合在一起的地方狂热地满溢而出；当美咲在高潮中向后仰起头，指间是从他的颈动脉里传来的温暖波动，下身正承受着到达顶峰之际绵延不断的强烈刺激，而伏见一边握着他的手收紧手指、一边失神似地呼唤着他、在他体内狂烈地迸射出来，好像已经被那剧烈的渴求给吞噬了灵魂一般呢喃着：

“——杀了我，美咲。”  
“你真的想死吗？”

无法理解如此疯狂念头的美咲从他掌心里抽回自己的手。

 

——已经是三月了。

说起三月，就会想起春意盎然、繁花似锦的画面；然而他们所身处的这个深山之中、这座僻静的温泉旅馆，却仍被冬日未化开的雪所包围着。自从入住以来，伏见几乎不愿意踏出房间任何一步。他点起了房间里头老式的炉火，不仅如此，甚至不顾偏远地区电力供应的不稳，把电气取暖设备全都开到最大档位，蜷缩在这个暖炉似的房间里，像是沉溺毒瘾不可自拔的人一般，成日地需索无度、迷醉于无边的爱欲之中。

已经不知道是今天的第几次了。无论怎么深入、毫无间隙仿佛要把自己嵌入对方身体里一般热烈地接吻、拥抱、爱抚与交合，都好像有什么不能到达的地方一般，总有个声音在切切地呼唤着他；每当他将自己推入因为快感而哭泣呻吟、因为无法抵挡的愉悦而情不自禁蜷起脚趾、一边将他的后背抓出一道又一道红痕的美咲的身体的时候，那声音好像会变得清晰一些，然而当欲潮退去，似乎又什么都听不到了。

“好舒服……你、在里面……”

平素里性格纯情又容易害羞的美咲，在几乎与世隔绝的地方与他独处，沉溺于这样纯粹的、大人式的性爱游戏之中，或许比起羞耻之心，更多地是被肉欲的新鲜感所吸引，倒也变得坦率可爱起来。

他并不讨厌这样的美咲。相反地，能够看到对方的这一面，伏见感到十分快乐。

无论是身体上还是精神上，都被灌输了无上的愉悦之感。

“好像做得太多了，这里……”

后穴的高潮过后，美咲从他身上起来，随便捋了几下前面之后射了出来，算是结束。

“很疼吗？”

伏见问道。但他并没有起身，只是侧着脸看着坐在一旁的、双腿疲惫地敞开着的美咲。

“……有点儿…”

他伸出手，着迷地抚摸着美咲笔直细韧的小腿。当他的手指到达敏感的膝弯，美咲忍不住发出了轻微的、惹人喜爱的声音。  
那声音如同一个小小的、恰到好处的火星，再度点燃了他。  
他把美咲拉到自己怀里，用手指抚弄着美咲沾满两人的体液而黏滑潮湿的大腿根部；对方看见他下方再次充血勃起的部份，又抬起眼睛，显得有些紧张。

“猿比古，我……”  
“那么这回，让美咲趴着来吧。”

美咲有些许推拒，却被正在兴头上而不愿意放过他的伏见给一把按住，很快地摆弄成了便于从后面插入的样子；腰和臀部被高高地抬起，肩膀和脖子却被紧紧压在被褥上，是一个令美咲感到格外羞怯的姿势。  
因为过度的摩擦和进出而仍有些酸麻的地方，再一次被粗硬的肉刃给侵占着。

“啊、…不……”

尽管如此，美咲并没有真正在抗拒他。虽然是被比之前粗暴数倍的动作侵犯着，却仍然带来了意外的快感而失去了从又一波更为宏大的欲潮之中逃离的机会。  
而对于此刻在他身上肆意妄为的伏见而言，想要与他合二为一、甚至就这样在与他的交合之中结束一切的心情，愈发地强烈起来。那种想要忘记一切不愉快的、本可以避免的不幸的过往，以及想要忘记走出这道门之后自己会恢复成什么人的迫切而痛苦的心情，占据了所有的理智。  
被一本正经的人们所不齿、不屑谈论的、比什么都爽快、比什么都坦诚、比什么都舒服的这种事情，就只想和一个人分享而已。别人的声音是不需要的。只想要让听觉被美咲的哭泣声所填满。当这样的心情到达了顶峰，他低喘着，细心感受着性器被那年轻火热的身体绞紧和挽留的细腻的快乐，同时粗鲁地啃咬着对方后颈的皮肤。临近射精的前一刻，他用自己的手覆上美咲紧揪着被单和枕布的双手，求救般地收紧了手指。

被狂乱的快乐吞没之际他有些许明白，那来自遥远之境的声声呼唤，不过是他的内心渴求着被爱的悲哀哭喊，而他所竭尽全力却仍然不能到达之处，或许便是爱与欲灭亡后重生的地狱。

 

//.end.


End file.
